I'll cover you
by shoesrluv
Summary: Troy Bolton is East High’s bad ass and is addicted to weed. Heading down the wrong path until Gabriella Montez moves to East High Can she save him before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Troy Bolton is East High's "druggie"

_Shows Troy smoking something unknown._

And East High's biggest bully.

_Shows Troy push some kid to the ground._

Gabriella Montez is the new girl.

_Shows Gabriella walking around confused._

What happens when they meet?

_Shows Troy pushing Gabriella out of his way._

What happens when Gabriella founds out about his drug problem?

"_Troy you can't keep doing this! Your gonna kill yourself!"_

Will he let her help him?

" _Get out of here Gabriella!"_

Or will she be too late?

" _I'm sorry but…."_

A story of pain.

_Shows Troy laying in a hospital bed._

Love.

"_I care about you okay! Don't throw your life away to this!"_

And Sorrow.

" _I'll miss you….."_

In I'll cover you.


	2. No one

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton sat down with a loud sigh. Today was the first day of school and his last year at East High and his first tardy of the year.

"Hey man! I haven't seen you in forever!" said his old best friend Chad Danforth.

" Ah yea. I got caught up with some things." Troy stated nervously.

Truth was, Troy met Ricky. A 25 year old dealer. Ever since, Troy hasn't talked to anyone but his new buds.

Flashback

_Troy was walking to the park to play some basketball on a Sunday morning. There wasn't that many people outside at 6:30a.m. but Troy thought nothing of the tall skinny man that was standing at the basketball court. As Troy drew closer the man drew a quick breath and began to walk towards Troy._

" _Hey! I'm Ricky."_

"_Um hey." Troy stated and started to back away slowly. _

" _You here to buy some?"_

"_Some of what?" Troy asked confused._

"_Weed. So are you or are you not?"_

"_I've never done it before though." _

"_Ah I see. Well later then. I got costumers waiting for me." Ricky said and started to walk away. _

"_Wait! How much?" Troy yelled after him._

"_That a boy." Ricky said with a smirk and threw him a little bag filled with something that looked like dried up grass. _

**End of flashback**

Just as Troy snapped back to present day Ms. Darbus, Troy's crazy homeroom teacher, finished her sentence.

" So lets give a nice East High welcome to Gabriella Montez."

That's when he noticed her. The short shy girl that has long brown curly hair.

" you may have a seat behind Mr.Bolton."

As she walked by she said a small hi and sat down in her seat. Almost immediately Chad turned around.

" Hey! I'm Chad Danforth. East High's basketball captain and I'm currently single."

Gabriella let out a little laugh and continued on with looking at her schedule. She noticed a small laugh come from the boy that was sitting in front of her. She remembered the boys last name but didn't hear his first. Just as she was about to tap the boy on his shoulder to ask his name the bell rang.

Everyone quickly stood up and walked through the door. When she walked out into the hallway she was lost. Never in a million years would she think that this many kids could fit into a school. She walked down the hallway and around the corner just to become more lost. She looked around and found that no one was in the hall besides a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella yelled to the figure at the end of the hall.

But instead of stopping the figure walked through the doors at the end of the hall Now Gabriella had no clue what she was going to do. She was lost in her new school with no one to help her find her class and the bell just rang.

Figuring that if she followed whoever went outside she would have a better chance of getting to class faster than if she walked around the school trying to find it herself.

As she walked out the doors she noticed the figure was the boy that was sitting in front of her in homeroom. She walked over to the boy and tapped him on his shoulder.

" What do you want?" the boy asked rudely without looking at Gabriella.

"Um.. I was wondering if you could tell me which way room 209 was?" Gabriella asked.

" It would help if you were in the school." The boy said and walked away.

Gabriella turned back towards to the school and went inside. She was really mad that the boy didn't help her in anyway. Not only was she late for class but she didn't have any of her books with her. 10 minutes later Gabriella found her classroom and walked in.

"Um. Mr. Peters. I'm so sorry I'm late. I got lost and I asked for help but the boy who I asked didn't help and…"

"Ah you must be Gabriella Montez. It's okay but don't let it happen again. You may sit behind Miss. Evans for now."

Gabriella walked to the back of the classroom and sat in the seat. She pulled out a notebook and began taking notes on The battle of 1819.

Meanwhile with Troy.

Troy walked away from the girl that stopped him from going to his car to smoke pot. He knew he shouldn't of been that cruel to the girl seeing it was her first day. But he was craving. He hasn't smoked for two weeks because Ricky had been out of town.

After reaching his car Troy unlocked the doors and got in grabbing the little bag from under the seat in the process. Troy knew that smoking pot wasn't good for him. And his mother had warned him about it before but Troy didn't care about his health. All that he wanted was that rush he got after smoking a joint.

After 10 minutes Troy heard the bell ring and saw tons of students pouring out of the school to get to their next class. Troy groaned and got out of his car after spraying axe on himself to make sure no teacher could smell the pot. Walking towards the building he saw his friend Jim. He met Jim during the summer too.

" Yo Troy!" Jim called out.

" Hey Jim. What up?"

" I'm going to smoke pot with Brandon. You wanna go?"

"Nah I just got out of free period and I just finished smoking like two minutes ago."

" 'Kay whatever."

Troy walked away from Jim and started toward his class. As he was walking a freshman girl walked in front of him. Troy pushed the girl out of his way and she fell to the floor with a thud.

" What's wrong with you?" came a voice.

" You would have done the same now get out of my way."

Troy walked into his classroom with a smirk on his face. That would teach any freshman to walk in front of him. Sure he was one of them three years ago but he knew better than to walk in front of seniors.

The bell rang soon after and a girl walked in. It was the same girl that was in his Homeroom and the same girl the stopped him before 1st period. Gabriella walked to the back of the classroom and the only seat that was open was in front of him. As soon as she sat down she turned around.

"Why did you push that girl down?" She asked.

Troy chose to ignore this question. Why should he answer some chick that he didn't even know? Instead of looking up Troy flipped her off. Gasping Gabriella turned around with her mouth open. Gabriella raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes and she walked out. As soon as she left Troy put his feet on her chair. _This was gonna be an interesting day_ he thought


	3. All falls down

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Five periods later Trop walked out to his car. After being kicked out of three classes on his first day. Troy was proud of himself. When troy was a freshman he did all oh his homework, studied for test, and was playing basketball.

All that has changed though, since last summer when she started smoking weed. When he arrived back at East High for his junior year Troy didn't go out for basketball. He was afraid that it would interfere with him smoking pot. The day that he told his dad he wasn't trying out for basketball was a dark cold day.

Flashback

_"What do you mean your not trying out for basketball!" His own father the famous Jack Bolton screamed at Troy. _

_"I mean what I said, I'm not playing basketball anymore!" Troy said just as loud as Jack._

_"No son of mine is going to have a bad reason for not playing basketball. What happened? You've played since you could walk." Jack said more calmly now._

_"People change" was the only thing Troy said._

_"Well, if you don't come up with a good reason then you can get the hell out of my house."_

_"Jack! Maybe he is tired of playing. You push him so hard at times. Troy, don't listen to your father." Said Lucile Bolton Troy's loving mother._

_"No! He's right. I'm out." Troy said as he walked out the door. _

**End of flashback **

That was the second time in his life he had been kicked out of his house. The first time Troy stayed with Chad for a week. The second time he stayed with Ricky. If it happens again, Troy doesn't know if his parents will let him back in.

After stopping by her locker Gabriella was on her way to the student parking lot. Today had been a long day. She was late to six out of seven of her classes. She sat by herself at lunch, got her locker shut in her face and got all her books thrown down the stairs.

At her old school, Gabriella was never bullied. She had a lot of friends and was well liked. Never had she had her books thrown down the stairs. She never had her locker slammed shut for no reason. She felt so lonely she wished she had her friends to talk to.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella just heard that she will be moving to some town called Albuquerque, New Mexico during her senior year. Her and her mother have been arguing for the past half hour about how she had promised that they wouldn't move until Gabriella graduated High School. _

_"But mom you promised me!"_

"_I know Gabi, but my job. I'm sorry sweetie so so sorry." Anna her mother said_

_"Then let me stay with Jenny! I really don't want to start a new school for my senior year."_

_"Sweetie I know, but you have to. That wouldn't be fair for Jenny. Now that's final!."_

_"When are we leaving?" Gabriella asked with tears daring to fall._

_"Two weeks." Anna said simply before heading upstairs, leaving Gabriella all alone._

_"Okay." Gabriella said to herself and went outside._

End Flashback

Gabriella felt tears brimming her eyes as she thought of that day. The day where she had to say goodbye to all of her friends.

Gabriella unlocked her car and got in. As she was pulling out of the parking lot, she stopped at the stop sign only to have something thrown through her window.


	4. What just happened?

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella was in shock. Not because her moms car window was broking, but because of what was thrown through it. A rock

A rock that had one simple word written messily on it. The word that has only been said to her once in her lifetime. And not by some random person, but by her own father. The word was BITCH.

Gabriella got out of the car furious. She looked around and saw no one. Cars honked at her to get out of the way. Gabriella got back in the car and drove home.

When she arrived she was greeted by her mother, but instead of saying hi Gabriella stormed up to her room, and started on her homework.

10 minutes later Gabriella's mom knocked on her door.

" Come in." Gabriella said softly.

"Hunny what happened to the car?"

"Someone threw a rock threw the window." Gabriella said.

Maria sighed, " I see but why?"

" I don't know."

" I'm sorry hunny," Maria said as she hugged Gabriella," things will get better. I promise."

" Are you gonna break that one too?"

Maria ignored this statement said by Gabriella and walked out of the room.

"That's what I thought." Gabriella said to herself.

As Gabriella finished her homework, she thought about who would do that to someone. Could it be that boy? The boy from homeroom? No, he doesn't even know me, she thought. How could someone hate someone they don't even know?

Troy was sitting on the curb thinking about what he just did. Why did he do that to the new girl? Was it because she stopped him from going to smoke? Or was it because she was the one that got him kicked out of science? Or was it because she called him out for pushing that freshman down?

Honestly Troy didn't know what came over him. He saw the rock and wrote the word on it and threw it. He felt bad for breaking the poor girls window. But that girl did piss him off.

The only time he acted the way he did today was when he was high. The drug took over his body and he couldn't control anything. One time he almost killed rocky when he was high. He couldn't control his emotions, thoughts, or actions.

Troy felt a cold breeze and got up. Walking to his car he spotted a figure in the distance coming closer to him. Almost immediately Troy recognized the figure. It was hard not to seeing that he know him all his life and hasn't changed a bit.

" Hey Troy!" said Chad.

" Hey man what's up?" Troy asked bored.

" Hanging out before basketball" Chad said as he stuffed a Taco Bell taco into his mouth.

Troy laughed, because that's all Chad does is eat, sleep, and play basketball.

"Sounds fun. Well I gotta get going. I have a ton of homework." Troy lied.

"Dude it's the first day of school. Come play some basketball with me." Chad begged.

"Fine whatever."

As the two boys walked to the gym Troy noticed his dad standing outside the gym on his cell phone. Before Troy could even reach the doorknob, Jack Bolton's firm hand stopped him.

" What do you think your doing?" Jack asked rudely.

"Playing some ball with Chad." Troy said while looking at his father.

"No your not allowed in here. Leave."

" Don't tell me what to do." Troy said as he walked through the gym doors.

" Get out of here Troy." Chad said nervously.

"Dude no, you told me to come play ball with you. You wanna play? Then lets play." Troy yelled at Chad as he threw him a ball.

" Really Troy maybe you should get out of here." Chad said as he caught the ball.

"What's my dad gonna do? Kick me outta the house again? Ground me? I don't care. So give me the ball and lets play!"

"FREEZE!" boomed a voice.

Both boys stopped yelling and Troy stopped bouncing the ball.

"Your under arrest." Said another voice.

At that Troy bolted out of the gym, but not far behind was the officers. Troy knew that he couldn't get caught because he was high. And he had a joint in his left pocket.


	5. author note

Authors note

Authors note.

Gawd. I'm sorry. I haven't updated for a while because one I have a lot a homework.

(high school sucks) and two I have major writers block  I've been trying to write during class but we've had so much homework. And my weekends are full of football games and homecoming dances. But I'll try to update a much as possible. So don't loose fate in me. I WILL UPDATE. Chapter 4 is ALSO DONE! Yay.

Thank you 


	6. Last Resort

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy was running. He was trying to figure out a way that he could get rid of the joint in his pocket. He didn't want to waste the 40 bucks worth of weed that he bought this morning. He also didn't want his dad to know that he smoked, because he would defiantly get kicked out of his house then.

Troy was way ahead of the officers. There was no way that he would get caught if he kept running. But his dad would never let him back in his house. What to do?

"Whatever." He said.

Troy thrusted his hand in his left pocket and threw that bag away from himself as he was running. He ran for a bit longer and just stopped. Right where he was. Right where he would be put in handcuffs. Right where he saw his father just shake his head and walk away.

Never would he think that he would be arrested for trying to play some basketball. Never. And never by his own father. His own father turned him in. for trying to play basketball. Trying to have some clean fun. Sick bastard.

Troy was pushed to the ground with a thud. His face rubbing on the hard cement. No doubt in his mind he would have a scrape on his face the next morning.

"You are being arrested for trespassing."

"Whatever." Troy said.

As Troy was being put in handcuffs a million and one things were running through his head. What would his mother think what would happen with him and his dad? What would Chad think of him? What about the school? Would they find out about the weed? Would Ricky stop selling to him because he got caught? What about the new girl?

Wait! Why was he thinking about her? He didn't even know her name. And he hates her. Or does he? Is he trying to impress her? Or is she just there? Why does he care? He doesn't know her. So why does he feel bad about this? Why does this girl make him feel like he needs to go back to his old ways?

GOODMORNING EAST ALBUQUERQUE! Its 6:07 in the a.m. on this beautiful Tuesday morning! This is Rick Swan reporting live from your favorite radio station KZIA! So wake your lazy bums up 'cause its time for school! Here's the Jonas Brothers in Burnin' up!

Gabriella lazily rolled over and pushed the snooze button. She was dreading today. Her second day at East High. Not because she was still the new girl. But because of everything that happened yesterday.

Yesterday had been the worst day of her life. She didn't want to go back. She was afraid of being made fun of. She didn't want anything to happen to her moms car. She didn't want to think about what else could happen. She didn't know why she didn't know what was so different about east High than any other school. She didn't understand why they were so mean.

One her way to school, Gabriella kept thinking of possible reasons why people could hate someone they don't know. She couldn't come up with a good enough reason. It just wasn't fair. She was new. She should be getting bullied.

She didn't like the idea of someone hating her so much that they broke her window.

Walking into homeroom, Gabriella noticed an African-American girl sitting near the back by Chad.

" He really got arrested?" she asked.

" Yes, yes he did Taylor. For trespassing. I should have too." Chad said while looking down.

"NO! your on the basketball team. You have every right to be there. Now that drug-dealer--" Taylor was cut off.

" HE'S MY FRIEND!" Chad yelled.

" Yeah a good friend he is."

" Hey." Gabriella said before things got really out of hand.

" Hey what's up?" Chad asked.

" I'm not trying to sound rude, but who were you two just talking about?" Gabriella asked.

" Troy Bolton." Said the African-American girl." I'm Talyor McKessie."

" Nice to meet you." Gabriella said timidly." Whose this Troy Bolton?"

" He's no one you want to get caught up with Gabs. Just stay clear of him." Chad said while he smiled at her.

" Okay…."

"Good morning class. How was your evening?"

A series of "goods" rang through out the classroom.

"That's wonderful. Now whose not here? Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus asked no one.

For the rest of homeroom Gabriella sat and talked with Taylor and Chad. Gabriella figured out that her and Taylor had Math together and lunch. And they lived on the same street.

As the bell rang Gabriella got up and walked out the door. Now with another new friend today was going to be fun.

Troy sat in his holding cell. Bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe that his father would do something like that to him. And to have his old best friend watch him. It pissed his off. Not only was he missing out on smoking but on school. Where he got his weed.

He wondered how long he would have to be here. Two days? Two months? Two years? For trespassing? No. Why was he in here? All that he was doing was playing basketball. A game. A game that has gotten him in trouble many times before.


	7. Don't stop believing

Chapter 5

AN: I'm being nice and updating twice today. Yay to no homework :

_**Flashback **_

_In Troy's freshman year he was playing basketball in a local park at 5 p.m. The sun was setting but there were lights around the court. As Troy was making a lay-up he noticed 3 figures in the distance. He thought nothing of it seeing it was a public park. Then he noticed one of them was Andy Cameron. The west side knights basketball captain. He hated Troy because Troy helped the wildcats win at state against the knights. _

_As Andy and his friends drew closer, Troy got out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 5. his best friends number._

_"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Teased Andy as his friends snickered._

_"What are you doing here Andy?" Troy asked, " You know this is East side."_

_"And you know that the state champions are always the knights."_

_"Well they weren't this year were they? Now get out of my face, before yours caves in," Troy said as he started walk away but was stopped by one arm and two boys._

_"And where do you think your going?" Andy asked._

_" I'm going --" Troy was cut off with a fist to the jaw._

_" No your going to the hospital." One of Andy's boys said as he pushed Troy to the ground. Andy kicked Troy in the stomach and in the ribs, while his boys punched his face._

_After 10 minutes of this beating they stopped. But not before Andy kicked him in the head and said, "This is for the knights." Leaving Troy in a dark, cold, sleepless state._

_After being found by Chad, Troy was in the hospital hooked up to a million different machines. He was hardly alive and breathing. He had 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, 6 broken fingers, and a concussion. He couldn't believe they did this because the wildcats won the state championships._

_He stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks and later returned to school._

_**End flashback**_

"Troy Bolton!" a voice called.

Troy looked up as he snapped out of his flashback and saw his holding officer.

"Your mother is here." He said as he put Troy in cuffs.

Troy was lead down many hallways and through many locked doors and finally he saw the visiting center and inside was his mother, who looked heartbroken.

"Hey mom." Troy said as he sat down.

" Keep your hands on the table. No contact. Visiting hours are 9 to 4." The guard stated bored and as if he says it a million times a day.

" Troy I'm so sorry your father did this to you. Gosh. I wish I could take you home with me now. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry." His mother plead with tears in her eyes.

" Ma, when am I getting out?" He asked while he look at her," Hey don't cry."

"When your father pays the bail."

"Which is?"

"Whenever it happens…" She said while she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Okay."

They talked for about an hour when the subject of school came up.

"Your going to have a lot of homework to make-up" Lucile said.

" Yeah. I know. And its gonna suck."

"I'm sorry hunny. Well I have to get home." Lucile said as she got up.

" Okay. Bye mom." Troy said as he got up and started to walk away.

" I love you." She called after him.

" I love you too." Troy said but no one heard him, " I love you so much."

Troy was put back into his holding cell and the cuffs were taken off.

His neon orange jumpsuit was itchy, his tennis shoes were 2 sizes too big. His hair was all gross and his bed was hard and cold. He can't imagine living in this place for any longer. This was hell. He couldn't take this anymore.

It was Thursday and Gabriella was currently sitting in lunch with Taylor. They were discussing their math homework that Gabriella had already finished.

" So when you have the exponents over X you cross multiply?" Taylor asked

" Yeah. Always." Gabriella said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

" Okay. That makes it so much easier."

"Yeah."

"So did you here about the science project that Mrs. Hughes is making everyone do?" Taylor asked.

" Yeah. I heard from someone in her first hour that its really hard and she picks your partners."

" Who do you think you'll be with?" Taylor asked.

" Taylor! I'm new here. I don't know anyone." Gabriella stated.

" Yeah I know but who do you think you'll be paired with?" Taylor asked again.

" I don't know." Gabriella said.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Taylor and Gabriella got up and heading for their next class. Taylor had History and Gabriella and science. The two girls parted ways and headed to their classrooms. Gabriella walked in and sat at the lab table in the back of the room.

" Good afternoon scientist! Pass your homework forward and we'll get started." Said Mrs. Hughes the craziest science teacher Gabriella has ever had.

" As you all have heard we have a HUGE project coming up. This will be over Newton's first and second law. You also may have heard you get partners. BUT I will be choosing them, so don't get your hopes up Miss. James. You and Miss. Page WILL NOT be working with each other……" Gabriella tuned out the annoying science teacher who she swear never shut up.

" Your partners will be posted at the front of the class. So when I hand back your test come up and look at who your partner will be. You have 3 weeks to complete this project and at the end, you will presenting it to the class."

" Abbie Jones. Jenny Meyers. Mike Slogan and Tommy Burns." Mrs. Hughes went on and on. " Gabriella Montez and Mary Brown."

Gabriella got up to get her test. Of course she got an "A". She made her way over to the board where the partners were posted. She looked down the list finding her name towards the bottom.

_Troy Bolton…………………………………………. Gabriella Montez_

Was this the same Troy Chad and Taylor had warned her about? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that he hasn't been at school forever.

**Facts about I'll cover you:**

**I got the idea of this story from my Spanish teacher. No he didn't do drugs but a lot of this happened to him.**

**I used my real science teachers name, and she really is crazy.**

**I have a science project just like the one Gabriella and Troy are going to have to do.**

**Most of the chapter titles are from the songs I listen to when I write.**

**I write most of the chapters during school.**

**Some of my friends names and actions will be in this story. So look out!  
Peace and Chicken! **


	8. Fallen

Chapter 6

AN: Okay. Yeah. I totally would put this story before my homework. I wrote this chapter during science today and after a math test. I was inspired. Okay but I'm done being Miss. Nice girl. I don't know how much I'm going to update now. But it will be soon. I just need ideas for CHAPTER 7. anyways. I got to start homework so that means I gotta stop typing.

Chapter 6

No way in hell Gabriella was going to do this project by herself. This Troy Bolton kid hasn't been at school for 7 days and the project was due in two weeks. It wasn't really all that fair to her. She couldn't and wouldn't let this boy make her do all the 209 points worth of work. Never. Never in a million years, would she let this boy she never met ride on her. Never.

" Gabi! Gabi! The bell rang come on or you'll be late!" Shouted Taylor.

" Sorry. I was thinking about how I'm going to do my science project." Gabriella said as she and Taylor walked out of the math room.

" Who's your partner?" Taylor asked as they made there way down the busy hallway.

"Troy Bolton. I don't even think he goes here anymore and I can't do this all by myself. I'll fail and that would be the first "F" in my life and --"

" Gabi! CHILL OUT! I'll help you with your project. Just go and tell Mrs. Hughes that your partner hasn't been here. She'll understand." Taylor said trying to calm her friend down.

"I'll try, but then you'll have to do two projects. Ones hard enough." Gabriella stated.

"I'll live. And hey. What are friends for? I got to get to class but I'll see you after school." Taylor said before she walked away.

" 'Kay see ya!"

Gabriella really didn't want to have to do everything in the project. Sure she's done it before but that was because she was afraid of what the kids might do to her. She didn't even know this boy. It's not like he'll shove her in a closet. He wasn't even here. He never was. And from how everyone acted here. She knew he wouldn't do anything. This school wasn't like any other. It was different. The jocks hung out with the nerds. And the skaters hung out with the preps. It was just odd. It's nothing she's ever seen in her life. It was special. It was……

BAM!

Gabriella fell to the floor with a thud. Her books flew all over the hallway and careless teenagers kicked them around while they tried to get to class on time. She looked in front of her and saw the most beautiful eyes. They were so blue. Almost too good to be true.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

" Just get out of my way." Said the boy.

"I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella stuck her hand out.

" What do you want me to do? Help you up?" the boy asked rudely.

" No. I was just saying hi." Gabriella said timidly.

" Whatever. Just get out of my way." He said as he pushed past her.

"And that would be Troy Bolton." Said a voice.

Gabriella turned around and found Chad staring at her like she was a lost dog.

"You okay? He can be pretty harsh." Chad said as he helped her get off the floor.

"I'm great. I just can't believe _he's_ my science partner." Gabriella said as she continued walking down the hallway.

"He's not that bad. Just don't get on his bad side. Here's your class. I'm gonna go. Text me if you need anything." Chad said before he walked away.

Gabriella walked to her lab table and sat down. There he was. Her partner for the next two weeks. The boy who she already hated. The boy that made her late to her first class on the first day. The boy that would become more than just the boy. But she didn't know that yet.

"You're my partner?" Troy asked as she set her things down on the table.

"Yes I am. Now I've already got the outline for the project down. All you have to do is work on the poster board and we're done." Gabriella said as she pulled what looked like a million papers out of her folder.

" Ha. No. Sorry. I'm not doing anything. I haven't learned any of this yet. I wasn't here. Remember?"

" No I don't remember because I didn't know you."

" Well then that's going to be a problem then isn't it? I'm not doing anything. Your doing all the work and I'm getting an "A". End of story."

"Good afternoon scientist! Lets not waste anytime talking today. Go ahead and start working on your projects." Said Mrs. Hughes.

"I'm not doing anything for you. You monkey." Gabriella said.

Troy just shook his head, " That the best you got?"

" Fine. Leave me alone you stupid druggie! This is due in two weeks. I don't have time to fight with you!" Gabriella said.

" What you just say to me bitch?" Troy asked.

It's that word. The word the ruined her life. The thing that breaks her heart when she hears it. A word that should be banned from everyone. The word that brought tears to her eyes.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella was sitting in her play room at her house. She was currently 7 and was playing with some Barbies. Her parents haven't always gotten along so she didn't think that the fight that was going on between the two meant anything important. _

_Just as she was about to make Barbie put the cake in the oven she heard a crash. A loud crash. A crash like glass being thrown at a wall._

_"WHATEVER YOUR PROBLEM IS, I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH IT. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Shouted her mother._

_"YOUR HOUSE! YOUR HOUSE! HAHA, I BELIEVE I PAID FOR THIS DAMN THING. YOU GET OUT!" Shouted her father. _

_" NO! I'M SICK OF YOU! GET OUT. NOW!" SCREAMED HER MOTHER._

_Gabriella heard someone coming up the stairs who she assumed was her mother so she ran out to hug her. She hated when they fought like this. She rounded the corner expecting to see her mother. But instead it was her dad._

_"Daddy. Where are you going?" Gabriella asked as she hung onto his leg._

_"Gabriella get off my leg. NOW!" her father shouted in her face._

_"But daddy. Where are you going?" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes._

_"You little bitch. I said GET OFF OF ME!" he said as he shoved the little girl off his leg. Making her slam into the wall._

_That was the last time she ever saw that man who she used to call her father._

End Flashback

Gabriella felt tears roll down her face. This was the last thing she wanted to do. Cry in front of everyone.

"Dude. Calm down. No need to cry." Troy said once he saw her crying.

But that only made her cry harder. No one understood the meaning that word had on her. Every time this happened she couldn't tell anyone about it. She couldn't control her feelings towards this word. It didn't matter if it was used against her or used against someone else. It killed her.

"BOLTON! What did you do to the poor girl?" The teacher screamed across the room causing everyone to stare at the pair sitting at the lab table.

Troy's hands shot up in the arm as if says don't shoot," Nothing I swear!"

" Out of here now!"

Troy got up and walked toward the door. But before stepping out of the room he turned around and said," I'm sorry Gabriella." And walked out.

No ones every heard him say sorry before. Not even when he was a good kid. He never felt bad for the things he did. But just seeing that girl cry broke the cold heart of Troy Bolton.

**Facts about I'll cover you:**

**I got the idea of how Troy and Gabriella meet from something that has happened to me.**

**I got the idea of Troy saying "what do you want me to do? Help You up?" from my friend.**

**This chapter took me 30 minutes to write.**

**I got the idea of "**_**the cold heart of Troy Bolton"**_** from my favorite song Ice box.**

**Peace and Chicken :)**


	9. There for you

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: I got stuck on this chapter. So it might suck. It's pretty short because if I kept writing from where I left off it would be a long chapter. And I have homework to do. :)

He was more than mad. He was pissed. He got kicked out of his first class on his first day back. He didn't do anything! It's not like he hit her. He just didn't want to do the project. He doesn't even know what any of it meant. When he saw he eyes all watery, he couldn't take it. He's never made a girl cry before. He hated that. He barely knew her. He needed relief. His mind was on overload. He needed something. And he knew just where to get it.

Instead of going to the office, like he was suppose to, he went out to his car. While walking out of the building he pulled out his cell phone and dialed those 7 numbers he knew by heart.

"Bolton! Where have you been the past two weeks?" A voice boomed through the little speaker after two rings.

"I was in jail. Hey you got any? I haven't had anything for two weeks. I'm dieing." Troy answered him.

"Where are you?"

" School. By my car." Troy answered before he hung up.

Troy waited outside for 10 minutes until he saw the familiar silver piece of crap car. And inside was Troy's favorite person at the moment.

" Yo man." Ricky Troy's dealer called through the closed window.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked.

"No time for small talk. Get your shit so I can leave."

Troy grabbed the little bag from Ricky and shoved 40 bucks in his hand.

"Before I go, that's two weeks worth. Don't do anything stupid." Ricky warned.

But Troy didn't hear him because he was already in his car ripping open the bag. He barely lit the thing he was so desperate. That first puff was like heaven.

It was the end of the day at East High, and every student in the student body was trying to get out of the parking lot to start their weekend. But Gabriella was walking as slow as possible. She didn't want to waste her gas.

While walking to her car she noticed the car next to hers window's were steamy. As if someone chain-smoked for 2-weeks. But that wasn't her problem. Until she saw the head that was leaning against the window. It was Troy Bolton. And it looked as if he were dead.

Not thinking about what she was doing, she went over to the window and lightly tapped on it.

"Troy. You alive?" She asked through the window.

But when she didn't get a response, not even a stir, she panicked. Immediately she threw open the door, but started coughing wildly.

_That's not cigarettes he's smoking._ She thought.

But that was soon forgotten. The fact this boy was probably barely breathing, and had a very weak pulse shook her out of the other thoughts. She threw all her school books elsewhere and began to shake Troy.

"Troy! Wake up!" she screamed as she slapped his face. " Troy! Come on! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

But no one was around. Because they all left to go home.

"Please." She wept with tears in her eyes.

She didn't want to see him die. No matter how much she hated him. She couldn't and wouldn't let him die.

" Gabriella?" a voice came from behind her. It was Alex Lee, a guy from her English class. "What's going on?"

"Oh Alex! Thank god you came." The small girl cried as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Is that Troy?" he asked. She just nodded her head. " I'll call for help." He said as he pulled a small silver phone from his pocket and dialed those 3 numbers no one ever wanted to call.

**Facts about I'll cover you.**

**Lee is the last name of one of my good friends.**

**My friend Allie gave me the idea of Troy being saved by Gabriella instead of Chad.**

**I don't know if you can hear someone talk through closed car windows.**

**It took me all of school to write the first paragraph.**

**I got caught writing today. :**

**Peace n Chicken.**


	10. A Broken Wing

AN: Haha. Yea, I know I said I was going to update as many times as possible but I have a few good reasons to why I haven't been.

1.All of my classes have been super busy. I have to pay attention because we are learning a load of new junk for some reason.

2. ITEDS are coming up so all the teachers are freaking out and shoving everything onto the same day/night.

3. I'm stuck on the chapter and can't think of what I want to happen and how it's going to.

4.I lost my notebook. (oops)

5. I've been having trouble with sleeping so I'm sleeping in class.

6. I've been really lazy.

7. No ones reviewing so I don't know what you want!

Haha yea. Poor excuses but they're true. I'm trying to write but I'm TOTALLY LOST! I might end up deleting chapter whatever and redoing it. But I don't know yet.

Don't stop believing in me. I DO see an update somewhere in the future. Soon. Very soon.

Anywho I should try to write so

Peace and Chicken.


End file.
